Bestiary
Creatures Many of the creatures and animals we know exist in the world, from cats and dogs to snakes, dolphins, birds and so on. However, given the interference of Lucifer into the creation of the world alongside God, and the secular advancement in science and magic, there are creatures who inhabit the Earth far beyond anything we know. Height Scale: Tiny - Domestic cat sized or smaller Small - Large dog sized Medium - Average human sized Large - Substantially taller than a human Huge - Several storeys tall Gigantic - Enormous in height, rivalling or excelling the length of a whale Aggression Scale: Docile - No record or very few of attacks on other life Low - Will only attack if aggitated or threatened Medium - Will attack if threatend, hungry, territory invaded or sometimes at random High - Has a high record on attacks on most forms of life Violent - Attacks every moving thing on sight Bailag Bailags are forest dwelling creatures, seemingly living plants themselves. They make on a humanoid shape, minus legs and are known to feast on anything they can get their hands on. They can easily tunnel through the ground and even tunnel parts of their body to use as surprise weapons. Height: Huge. Aggression Level: High. Basilisk Basilisks are large amphibious reptilians, usually dwelling in forests and near sources of water. Known for their potent venom, they are often sought out by poachers. Height: Large Aggression Level: Medium. Burrlyx The Burrlyx are strange creatures, usually found roaming various plains around Eastern Europe. Hovering through the air, they are much akin to Jellyfish, having little to no sense. Their tendrils are extremely poisonus, and can be harvested for potion making and the like. Height: Medium. Aggression Level: Docile. Caecuraptor Caecuraptors hunt in packs, much like wolves. They can generally be found in hotter climates, especially deserts. Pure carnivoures, they seem to always be hungry. Height: Small. Aggression Level: High. Calmorock Calmorocks are a strange creature, with armoured skin and two sets of suction cups. While monstrous in appearance, the Calmorock is actually a very timid creature, shying away from attention. They can be found all over the world, mostly in places with plenty of shelter. Height: Medium Aggression Level: Low Faurescan The Faurescan is a sea dwelling behemoth, carrying the power of static electricity throughout their body, seen in their glowing orbs. While a beast of seisemic proportion, the Faurescan is relatively harmless lest one gets close to the orbs, on which they would receive a massive electrical discharge. Height: Gigantic Aggression Level: Docile Gharlakan Resembeling a bat, but larger and feathered all over, the Gharlakan is a nocturnal creature that shares the similarities with it's cousins of feeding on vermin and insects. Height: Tiny Aggression Level: Medium Ghondaar The Ghondaar is a reptilian creature with a unqiue twist; it possesses two tails, both of which are sentient beings in their own right. An exteremly dangerous animal, it's claws are razor sharp while it's spines and horns are highly poisonus. It's other unique trait is to expel lightning from it's mouth and tails. Height: Large Aggression Level: Violent Karnicore Karnicores, like Caecuraptors, are also pack animals that hunt in warmer climates. Unlike Caecuraptors, they are significantly larger and much more volatile. Height: Medium Aggression Level: Violent Lake Snapper Lake Snappers are water dwelling creatures by nature, but are also amphibious and can survive on land. While they are relatively unknown to bother humans, there have been some reports of Lake Snapper attacks if their territory is threatened. Height: Large Aggression Level: Low Leviathan Leviathans are the largest known sea creatures on Earth, completely dwarfing even whales. A mass of physical power, some are even said to be used by witches for their own nefarious purposes. Height: Gigantic Aggression Level: Medium Mehrog A Mehrog is a six legged hooved creature, covered in what is seemingly rock like plates, similar to an armadillo. While blind, they have an excellent sense of smell, which they use with their tongue, akin to snakes. Height: Large Aggression Level: High Mellion Trollfrog The Mellion Treefrog is an amphibious animal living usually in jungle infested areas, as well as some swamps. They have the ability to generate electricity from the tendrils on their head, and their skin excretes a highly toxic venom. Height: Medium Aggression Level: Low Nohalian Nohlian's are a somewhat stag-like creature, but with a notable exposed ribcage and pincers instead of hooves. They are known to inhabit forests throughout the world and to feed on animals such as deer. Height: Large Aggression Level: Medium Nomancuan Nomancuans somewhat resemble the common rabbit, but with several noticeable differences. The first, being their height, which is subtaintally much much larger. The second is their front claws and the tusks they possess. The third being the shoots coming from their body which almost seem to resemble giant lilypads. They can usually be found in plains and mountain ranges. Height: Huge Aggression Level: Low Panpanarih The Panpanarih is a distant cousin of the Bailag, resembeling some form of tree. While they move very slowly, they are nevertheless quite dangerous, the tongue like appendage shooting from their arms containing a powerful paralysing agent. Height: Large Aggression Level: Low Pit Wyrm The Pit Wyrm is a massive snake like creature, often living in self made tunnels underground, giving it the title of 'Pit Wyrm'. Exteremly violent and powerful, only the barvest would ever try and take one on. Height: Huge Aggression Level: Violent Ra'Khuni Ra'Khuni are defined by the mainly ape-like features. Their arms are phenomenally powerful, while their hind legs are relatively weak, and as such they tend to drag themselves along the ground with balancing support from their tail. Height: Large Aggression Level: Medium Rhonx Aibia The Rhonx Aibia is one of the most dangerous creatures one can encounter. Fast, strong and highly agressive, their powerful legs can outrun a galloping horse. They use their razor sharp pincers to disect their prey after they have frozen them to the spot, their upper arms and mouth firing bursts of ice, as well as the ice lining their pincers. Height: Huge Aggression Level: Violent Troll Trolls are massive humanoid creatures of immense physical power but very little intelligence. As such, they are often enslaved by witches and used as manual labourers and bodyguards. Height: Large to Huge Aggression Level: High